Sonamy Christmas Oneshot Amy's perspective
by SonicWolvelina99
Summary: This is a Sonamy Story to celebrate Christmas. It's in Amy's Perspective. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!


Sonamy Christmas Oneshot Amy's Perspective

I woke up from the light that was creeping out of the blinds of the window that was in front.

'Putting the window in front of the bed was a horrible idea for conditions like this.' I thought to myself. I wish I could just have my breakfast served right after I wake but since it's my apartment and not a mansion, I had to do things myself. I took my cover off myself and since the heater was on, so it wouldn't matter putting something warm. After I brushed my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair, I went to the kitchen to drink some tea with biscuits. Very lady-like, aren't I. After that, I went downstairs to the ground floor to get my morning mail. One of the mails that I received was an invitation that had a white background, red border and mistletoe. I was reading the invitation as I went back upstairs into my Apartment. It read:

"Dear Amy,

How have you been? I invited you to a formal ball!

It starts at 8:30 PM till 10:00 PM today at Club Rouge. We will celebrate Christmas there and make sure you have a date too. It's optional so you can come alone too. Hope to see you there!

Rouge"

I didn't forget it was Christmas Eve today so I bought presents a day earlier and I have wrapped them. I read the words 'formal ball' over and over when I searched threw my closet for a dress of some sort. First there was the blue dress that looked somewhat like Cinderella. It was actually a costume for a party that took place in high school so that wasn't good idea to put that on. Another was a dress that was a black dress for parties by friends. Rouge isn't exactly a friend and I will be too hot in that dress so that's crossed out. Another is a red dress, the same as I am wearing when I going out but longer. I wouldn't want to wear an old dress so I didn't have a proper dress for the party.

I didn't want to spend my hard-earned money on a new dress so I dropped by in Cream's House. I brought the presents that I bought a day earlier. I bought Vanilla a doll and Vanilla, a bouquet of roses. They obviously liked the presents.

While Cream was playing with her doll in the living room, I asked Vanilla who was knitting a scarf, "Hey Vanilla. What kind of dress did you wear when you went to parties?"

"I had all kinds of dresses." She replied. "If you are asking for a dress, I can help you."

Cream asked when Vanilla stood up, "Mama, where are you going?" Vanilla replied with an answer. As Vanilla and I got up to her room, she opened the closet that was opposite her bed while I looked how the room was beautifully decorated. The walls were beige, the floor was polished wood, there was a table with mirror with perfumes, nail polish, etc and they were pictures hung in the wall. One was when Vanilla and a man married another with Vanilla with a baby and the man smiling. I assumed the baby was Cream.

'She looks so cute!' I thought. 'She's so pure, so lit—'

"Alright, then!" Vanilla interrupted my train of thoughts. She showed me the dresses that she had. The first one was a red dress with roses that was like Sleeping Beauty. Another one was a violet dress that was more like the dress of a queen with a cape attached to it. The next one was… a wedding dress. 'Why does she still have this?'

"You like the wedding dress, don't you?" Vanilla guessed.

'No way! It's like she is psychic or something…'

"I wore this at the age of 26, when I got married." She continued. So I decided to wear the wedding dress. I decided to put it on. I looked like an angel in the wedding dress…

"You can have it, if you like." Said Vanilla. "It was old anyway and I give you this as a Christmas present."

"Thanks Vanilla!" I replied with gratitude.

As I got home from Vanilla's house, I recognized it was 6:00 PM. I spent the rest of the remaining time cleaning my room up, watching TV and reading a book. I didn't touch my room since morning and I didn't watch my favourite shows or read my new book for a while. At 8:00 PM, I got dressed for the party in Club Rouge. A few minutes later, I heard a door knock. 'Who would knock at my door at a time like this?'

"Hey Amy." Sonic was standing there in front of the door with a smile.

"Sonic! You came!" I hugged him with joy and passion. "Did you come here to wait here for me?"

Sonic nodded with a smile spreading across his face. He let me hold his arm. 'That's weird.' I thought. 'Normally, he would free himself and run away from me but this time it's feel different.'

"Let's go. We don't want to be late and have everybody worrying about us." He said. As we made our way to Club Rouge, I remembered something.

"Oh man, I forgot my coat in my Apartment." I turned around to but Sonic stopped me and put his coat around my shoulder, keeping me warm. I blushed, "Thanks…"

We continued to walk to Club Rouge and as we got there, the inside was COMPLETALY different from the outside. It looked like a bar, nothing out of the ordinary. I could already hear some music booming into my ears as Sonic opened the door for me.

"Welcome Sonic. Amy." Shadow welcomed us in a butler suit. "May I take that coat?"

"Umm… sure." I handed Sonic's coat to him. Sonic went off to his friends while I sat alone near the tables.

"Hey Amy." Rouge greeted in her red dress which was somewhat revealing. "Enjoying the party?"

I nodded but looking away.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked. "Don't tell me it's about Sonic."

"I don't know if he like me or not…" I said.

Rouge sat down next me. "If he is your date, there is a high chance that he likes you." Shadow interrupted the conversation and asked whether he could talk to Rouge. It was probably about Shadow not wanting to be butler. While Shadow was ranting about him being butler, the song ended and started with a smooth jazz. Sonic came over and gently pulled me to the dance floor.

"But I don't know how to dance…" I muttered embarrassed.

Sonic insisted, "I'll teach you." He put his left hand on my right shoulder and took hold of my left hand. I did the same. He explained to me how to dance to this song and I was confused by his explanation.

"I think it would be easier for you to understand if you just follow me. The steps are easy. It's just attacking and counter-attacking." He took his first step forward and I retreated. He took his step to his right and I followed with my left foot.

"You already got the hang of this." He commented.

"Yeah, I learn things pretty fast." I replied.

I continued to follow him until the jazz stopped playing. I wished it could play on forever but Sonic and I realized the mistletoe on top of us. Sonic leaned in with the word 'temptation' in his voice. "You know what it means…"

I blushed and looked away. He moved my head facing towards him. "Amy…it's a must under the mistletoe."

"Okay." I submitted to his act of attraction. He brushed his lips against mine. I connected my lips with his with passion in return.

END


End file.
